eurosong_contestfandomcom-20200223-history
To nie ja
|year = 1994 |semiplace = -- |semipoints = -- |position = 2nd |points = 166 |previous = -- |next = Sama }} 'To nie ja '(translation: That's not me) was the debut entry for Poland at the Eurovision Song Contest 1994 in Dublin performed by Edyta Gorniak. An English version was also released titled "Once In A Lifetime". A dramatic ballad, the singer is describing herself as having an "easy world" - seemingly one of easy distinctions between good and bad. She sings that she is not Eve, referring to the Biblical character, and asking for her listener not to blame her for the sins of that figure. At the contest, it was performed 24th on the night following Russia and preceding France. At the close of voting, it finished in 2nd with 166 points. It remains Poland's best finish to date and the second-best placing for a debut nation excluding 1956. Lyrics Polish= Świat mój tak zwyczajny Pod niebem biało-czarnym Ludzie są wycięci z szarych stron Ze środka ksiąg Piękni są z romansu tła Zmęczeni tylko z gazet A ja... jestem białą, czystą kartką Pośród was To nie ja byłam Ewą To nie ja skradłam niebo Chociaż dosyć mam łez Moich łez, tylu łez Jestem po to, by kochać mnie To nie ja byłam Ewą To nie ja skradłam niebo Nie dodawaj mi win To nie ja, to nie ja Nie ja, jestem Ewą Niebo wieje chłodem Piekło kłania się ogniem do stóp A ja... papierowa marionetka, muszę grać To nie ja byłam Ewą To nie ja skradłam niebo Chociaż dosyć mam łez Moich łez, tylu łez Jestem po to by kochać Wiem Zanim w popiół się zmienię Chcę być wielkim płomieniem Chcę się wzbić ponad świat Hen, ogrzać niebo marzeniem No, no, no, no... To nie ja pragnę zła Nie ja! |-| Translation= My world is so common Under a white-black sky The people are cut out of grey pages From the interior of books They are beautiful from the background romance You are tired of a newspaper that is cut out And I... I'm white, a clean card Amongst you I was not Eve I had not stolen heaven Though I'm tired of tears My tears, so many tears I'm born to love me I was not Eve I had not stolen heaven Don't blame it on me once more That's not me, that's not me Not me, I'm not Eve The sky blows chilly Hell bows deeply with its flames to its feet And I... a marionette of paper, I have to play I was not Eve I had not stolen heaven Though I'm tired of tears My tears, so many tears I was born to love I know it Before I turn to ashes I want to be a big flame I want to look down on earth Want to warm up the sky with dream (I was not Eve) (I had not stolen heaven) Yes, yes, yes, yes... (I was not Eve) (I had not stolen heaven) Yeah, yeah, yeah, yes... Trivia * This marks the 700th song to be performed at the competition. Video Category:Poland Category:Eurovision Song Contest 1994 Category:20th Century Eurovision Category:Debut Entries Category:Second placing songs